RO☆D
Road stylized as RO☆D or Gagadera is a YouTube singer, known for her nice flowing english translyrics on VOCALOID songs. At times, she might sing western songs as well. RO☆D has a rather strong and solid mid-range voice, but can nevertheless sing in a tender and calm tone and with emotional undertone, which can fit rather slow paced piano ballads well, for example her cover of "I'll Follow You into the Dark". On the other side, she might at occations sing with more tension such as in her cover of "Leia", which is also her first Japanese cover. Her most popular cover is her English dub of "Hello/How Are You", for which she wrote the translyrics, with over 185K views on YouTube as of March 2014. RO☆D once collaborated with JoyDreamer and some Nico Nico Douga singers on an English cover of "Mr. Music" . RO☆D has participated in the Nico Nico Cho Party II in 2013 as part of the "Nico Nico international exchange".The Performer tab of the Nico Nico Cho Party II website YouTube subber Rainedrops (Rain) reprints many of RO☆D's covers on Nico Nico Douga.A screenshot of RO☆D's description, mentioning Rainedrops' reprints Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Capriccio Coro (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Nozomu Collaboration Units # RO☆ZOMU with Nozomu List of Covered Songs (Two Breaths Walking) -English Piano ver.- (2010.08.22) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2010.09.13) # "Hope" -English ver.- (2010.09.24) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.12.02) # "Matryoshka" -English ver.- (2010.12.27) # "I'll Follow You into the Dark" (Death Cab for Cutie song) (2010.12.29) # "Last Night Good Night" -English ver.- (2011.01.17) # "Champion" -English ver.- (2011.01.29) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -English ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Matryoshka" -English Piano ver.- (2011.03.23) # "Meet you There" (2011.04.06) # "Shinkai Summit" -English ver.- (2011.05.02) # "M/elody" -English ver.- (2011.05.27) # "Unhappy Refrain" -English ver.- (2011.07.31) # "Hello/How Are You" -English ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2011.08.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -English ver.- (2011.08.24) # "Sweetiex2" -English ver.- (2011.10.08) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (Nameless Song) -English ver.- (2011.10.31) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- (2011.12.16) # "Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni" (Upon The Stars Twinkling Ever so Brightly That Night) -English ver.- (2011.12.28) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) -English ver.- (2012.01.13) # "Gossip" feat. Capriccio Coro (2012.01.23) # "Safe and Sound" (Taylor Swift) -Piano ver.- (2012.03.23) # "Love Song wo Korosanai de" (Don't Kill the Love Song) -English ver.- (2012.04.28) # "Matryoshka" -English rap ver.- (2012.05.03) # "ViVi" -English ver.- (2012.05.11) # "Halo" -English ver.- (2012.05.14) # "Saihate" -English short piano ver.- (2012.05.20) # "Just Be Friends" -English Arrange ver.- (2012.06.23) # "Mozaik Role" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.02) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.07.12) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- feat. RO☆D and Sinja (2012.07.15) # "Wedding Dress" -English piano ver.- (2012.07.18) # "Vanilla Twilight" -Piano ver.- (2012.07.19) # "Paparazzi" (Lady Gaga song) -Piano ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Why Did I Fall in Love With You?" -English piano ver.- (2012.07.19) # "Kimi=Hana" (Junjou Romantica OP) -English ver.- (2012.07.20) # "Skinny Love" -Piano ver.- (2012.07.21) # "Rinne" -English ver.- (2012.07.29) # "Irony" -English ver.- feat. Ashe and RO☆D (2012.08.17) # "Rinne" -English ver.- (2012.09.12) # "Suteki da ne" -English ver.- (2012.09.23) # "Leia" (2012.10.05) # "Turret Opera" (Portal 2 song) (2012.10.26) # "Want You Gone" (Portal 2 song) (2012.11.07) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English Ib ver.- feat. RO☆D and Aruufi (2012.11.17) # "It's You" feat. RO☆D and Ashe (2012.12.02) # "muddy cloud" -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "Healing Song" (Tangled song) (2012.12.29) # "Rockbell" -English ver.- (2013.01.05) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Souzou Forest" feat. Ruichimi, chesu, Takkoshu and RO☆D (2013.01.23) # "Houkago Stride" -English ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Sekiranun Graffiti" -English ver.- (2013.03.10) # "Lie" (2013.03.22) # "PONPONPON" feat. Takkoshu, chesu, Ruichimi, rookie and RO☆D (2013.03.28) # "Kainé/Salvation" (NieR song) (2013.04.05) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Happiness Theory) -English ver.- (2013.05.04) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "Mad Lovers" (2013.06.10) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave it to Yotsuya-san) (2013.06.20) # "Shiki no Uta" feat. RO☆D, Lucy, Lizz, Lyrratic, Milk, Ateotu, saint, Shiki, K-Chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, joakkar Caspy, Gray, Nipah and Amaito (2013.06.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Attack on Titan OP) -Piano ver.- (2013.07.13) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) # "Memories Within the Mirror" -English ver.- (2013.08.04) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Entry of the KCEDB 2) feat. RO☆D and Nozomu (2013.08.08) # "White Knight" (2013.08.14) # "FREYJA.sys" feat. RO☆D and Nozomu (2013.08.28) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood) feat. RO☆D and Kura (2013.09.05) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.10.20) # "Ifuudoudou" -English ver.- (2013.12.14) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Short Acoustic ver.- (2013.12.17) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Watashi he" -English piano ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Watashi he" -Piano ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Watashi he" -English then Japanese piano ver.- (2014.01.01) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.01.30) # "Mr. Music" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Noir, Bonya, Madoka, RO☆D, EVO+ and JoyDreamer (2014.02.14) # "KiLLER LADY" -English ver.- (2014.03.15) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Streaming Heart" -English ver.- (2014.04.14) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She can play the piano.Description of her "Champion" cover, and has done ballroom and latin dance as long as she has been playing piano. She also used to do kickboxing, but had to quit when she had a surgery on her wrist.RO☆D's tumblr. post with more trivia * She took two years of Japanese in university and can speak it to a degree, but doesn't often sing in Japanese, because her past try on a Japanese song turned out "horribly".Description of her "Leia" cover * She can speak English, German and Japanese.Her Twitter description * She draws (usually digital art) as a hobby. * She doesn't eat meat and likes anything with cinnamon in it RO☆D's tumblr. post about her favorite food and drinks * She currently is a MA postgraduate acting student, and she has studied something music-related in the past.RO☆D's tumblr. asnwer about trivia * She used to do archery, but curently doesn't have enough time to pursue her hobby. * She is works as a tutor for piano lessons every saturday. * Her alias is derived "rocky road", and "rocky road" resulted from a typo of her real name in secondary school which a nickname, and since she didn't want to be called rocky, she became road instead. * She has a degree in linguistics and is mroe of a "spelling freak". * She thinks basset hounds and huskies are the best dogs. * She is cross-dominant. External Links * Facebook * Facebook * Twitter * deviantART * tumblr. * tumblr. * Blog